Rukia and her awesome ADVENTURE!
by Katen Kiokotsu0720
Summary: Perjuangan seorang Rukia Kuchiki untuk medapatkan kacamata seharga 20.000 rupiah, jalur apa saja yang harus dia lewati? apakah semudah itu? baca aja yook, sekalian RnR yaak :3 OOC AND AU! typos . .


OKE! Sayaaa mau membuat semua karakter disini OOC pake BEGETE alias banget, happy reading minna~ salam hangat Kio.

PS: fic ini adalah kumpulan cerita nyata yang saya lebay-lebayin, dan juga kumpulan fic-fic pendek yang bersarang di laptop saya, dan juga ini fic spesial buat semua author di fandom bleach~ semoga suka dan para readers tercinta *eaaaaaa* *muntah* dan di ffn ini, kata-katanya CUKUP KASAR, jadi gpp ko kalo mau flame saya m(_ _)m

.

.

.

.

Bleach bukan punya saya, tapi saya pengen banget jadi pemilik Bleach *dor*

Rukia x Riruka

Genrenya saya kurang tau, yang jelas Friendship lah

.

.

Rukia and her awesome adventure

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Kacamata ku di depan TheDe

.

.

.

.

PS: thede itu salah satu sekolah yang cukup sering tawuran dan agak sedikit ehemalayehem di daerah ku, jadi ceritanya, ini petualangan Rukia di deket sekolah ehemalayehem dan extreme, happy reading!

Suatu hari, ada 2 orang anak SMP kelas 9, ya dua orang yang memiliki nama hampir sama, yakni Rukia dan Riruka. Dua orang ini memiliki kepribadian yang luar biasa berbeda, sikap Rukia disini yaaaa, gila awut-awutan, sedangkan Riruka itu diam-diam menghanyutkan. Suatu hari, saat jam istirahat hampir selesai, Rukia berkata pada Riruka.

"Eh, ntar balik sekolah temenin gue beli kacamata yuuukkss." Ajak Rukia.

"Dimana?"

"Di thede kook, deket tinggal naek angkot terus bayar serebu~~"

"Buat apaan beli kacamata?" tanya Riruka.

"Ada laah, sodara gue nitip, temenin yaaaah yaaa yaaa?" kata Rukia dengan nada maksa melas-melas ga jelas minta diinjek. (dibakar readers)

"..." Riruka terdiam sambil mikir ga karuan alias galau.

"OKE! PULANG SEKOLAH YA!" seru Rukia pake caps jebol.

"Tapi kaan..."

Belum selesai Riruka melanjutkan omongannya, Rukia udah main ngibrit ngacir ke kelas karena takut di kamikorosu guru geografinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat sepulang sekolah, Rukia menunggu Riruka dengan tak sabaran di tribun sekolah dekat parkiran, karena tak kunjung melihat Riruka dan terlanjuur bete, akhirnya Rukia mengginggit kaos kaki yang daritadi dia mainin.

_**2 jam kemudian.**_

Setelah Rukia puas membolongi kaos kakinya selama 2 jam, barulah Riruka menongolkan batang idungnya yang pesek itu, Riruka berkata.

"Eh maaf ya nunggu, barusan gue harus bikinin mie goreng dulu buat guru matematika gue, sebab nilai ulangan gue anjlok, tapi ga parah-parah amat si."

"Emang nilai ulangan lu berapa?"

"Ga terlalu kecil-kecil amat sih."

"Iya berapa nyet? -_-"

"Ga kecil kok!"

"IYA BERAPA DODOL?"

"0,5."

"Ha? Seriusan lu?"

"Ngapain gue boong?"

"WUAHAHAHAHHA! MAKANYA BELAJAR! JANGAN MAEN PS WAE GEURA!"

"'Yaudah si! Biasa atuh bang, emang nilai ulangan lu berapa si? Sombong amat jadi anak!"

"Yang jelas lebih gede daripada lu lah!" sombong Rukia.

"Iya berapa jelek?"

"Maunya berapa?"

"Seriusan eh! -_-"

"Berapa yaaa~" canda Rukia.

Karena kesal akan jawaban Rukia yang selalu menggantung, akhirnya Riruka menggetok kepala Rukia menggunakan kayu bangunan yang sudah tidak dipakai, serta memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam tong sampah yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"CEPET JAWAB GA?" seru Riruka sambil ngangkat-ngangkat linggis berukuran 3 x 2 cm.

"Iya-iya! Aduhhh, sakit tauu!"

"Cepet! Nilai ulangan mu berapa?"

"2,5 aah! Puas? Lebih gede kan daripada hasil ulangan lu?"

"Ahelaaaah! Dikria 100, 9 ato 8! Taunya! 2! Baaaaahh, sama aja lu bolotnya kaya gue." Katau Riruka blak-blakan.

"Yeee, yaudah sih, temenin gue makan mie ayam dulu yu."

"Iye cepet ya!"

Akhirnya, Riruka menemani Rukia makan mie ayam deket sekolahan mereka, setelah Rukia selesai makan mie ayam, akhirnya Rukia makan bakso, terus makan cilung, minum teh poci. Setelah cukup kenyang, Rukia membeli batagor dan siomay. 1,5 jam hanya untuk menemani Rukia makan, setelah itu barulah Rukia mengajak Riruka untuk segere otw ke thede.

"Woy hayo! Lamat amat lu!" seru Rukia yang jelas-jelas dia yang ngelamain.

"Ihh! Kan gue belum bilang iyaa pas lu nanya tadi siang -_-" rengek Riruka yang sebenernya udah ilfil abis sama temennya yang setengah waras ini.

"Abisnya lu lama jawabnya, la cape gue nunggu jawaban lu yang labil itu."

"Aaaahh... lu mah..."

"Udaaaaah iikut aje deh lu, bentar ini kook." Rengek Rukia.

"Iya deh, lu mesti bayar gue buat nemenin lu tapi..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Bisa bercanda juga lu!" seru Rukia terbahak-bahak.

"Seriusan cumi!" teriak Riruka di kuping Rukia.

Yaaa mungkin karena disini Rukianya conge ga kepalang, jadi Rukia ga denger kalo Riruka ngomong apa barusan, pertama mereka berjalan sampai ke pinggir jalan raya untuk menunggu angkot.

"Hmmmmmm... angkot, angkot dimana kau?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita naik angkot nomer berapa?" tanya Riruka.

"ANGKOOOOT! ITU ANGKOOT! AYO CEPETAN NAIK! NTAR KITA DITINGGAL!" seru Rukia sambil teriak-teriak di pinggir jalan.

Riruka yang ditarik Rukia agar segera masuk ke dalam angkot ikut lari-larian sampe kesandung rumput.

"Eh cumi! Ini kan angkot 16! Bukan angkot 32." Keluh Riruka.

"Terus kenape gitu?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Laah? Kita mau kemana emang? -_-"

"Lanjut daah! Kan arahnya sama ini deuh sama angkot 32, Cuma beda tujuan doang."

"-_-"

Saat di angkot, Riruka keasikan twitteran sambil bbman sama temennya, sedangkan Rukia ketiduran sangat pulas, sampe ngorok pulaa~ Mio yang tersadar karena ga nyampe-nyampe nanya ke Rukia yang lagi asik mimpi.

"Kita udah dimana?"

"Zzzzzz..."

"WOY! Kita udah dimana?"

"ZZZZZZ..."

"BANGUN DONGOOOO."

Riruka membentak Rukia hingga barulah akhirnya dia bangun.

"Ah iya, apaan?"

"Kita udah dimana CUMIII?"  
"Yah mampus! Kebablasan! Bang kiri bang!" kata Rukia nyetop angkot.

Karena tukang angkotnya kaget, akhirnya tukang angkot tersebut ngerem mendadak dan alhasil Rukia dan Riruka nyungseb ke bagian depan angkot sampe benjol segede bisul. Saat Riruka turun, dia segera membayar ongkos angkot tersebut.

"Nih bang, makasih ya."

Rukia yang daritadi merogohkan saku dan tasnya mulai panik.

'_MAMPUS DUIT GUE KEMANA?'_ seru Rukia dalam hati.

"Udah bayar belom? Tukang angkotnya nungguin tuh." Seru Riruka.

"Iyaaa bentar! Ini lagi nyari duit jelek."

'_sialan duit gue ga ada! Kemana boaa coba duitnya!'_ seru Rukia dalam hati.

"Maksud looo?"

"Ka, duit gue ambles! Bayarin dong, pliiiiiiizzzzzzz." Pinta Rukia.

"Sekali aja yee -_- entar gamau tau pokoknya gantii duit gue!" seru Riruka yang merasa dirugikan.

"Sip! Makasssiiiih banyaaaakkkk!" kata Rukia sambil nempel-nempel ala kucing ke Riruka yang sukses bikin Riruka mau muntah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan bayar tukang angkot, sekarang mereka berdua harus menyebrang jalan raya yang besar sekali!

"Nah sekarang ayo kita nyebrang!" kata Rukia.

"Nyebrang?" tanya Mio meyakinkan dengan nada pucat.

'_tapi, kalo gue nyebrang bareng Rukia...'_ Riruka membayangkan Rukia dengan santai nyebrang jalan sambil joget-joget ga karuan.

'_NYAWAKU TERANCAM!'_ jerit Riruka dalam hati.

"Woy! Ayok cepetan nyebraang!"

"Tu-tu-tu-tu-tunggu!"

"LARI MAMEEEENN!" seru Rukia

"EEEH TUNGGU!"

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Rukia telah sampai di sebrang dengan selamat sentosa adil dan makmur, tetapi di sisi lain Riruka hanya mematung shock.

"Woy! Ngapain lu disitu? Ayok cepetan jelek!" seru Rukia dari sebrang jalan.

"Mati gue kaga bisa nyebrang..." katanya pelan.

"Gimana caranye?" teriak Riruka pada Rukia.

"Lari ajee, susah bener si?" teriak Rukia lagi.

Akhirnya dengan tekad yang buleddh en kuatz, Riruka memberanikan diri untuk berlari menyebrang jalan. Karena ketakutan, saat menyabrang jalan Riruka terus berteriak bak banci dikejar satpol pp. Dan saat Riruka hampir sampai di pinggir jalan, Riruka terjatuh karena tersandung trotoar. Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian itu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! DOGLO LU!" serunya puas.

"BUKANNYA NOLONGIN LU AH TOLOL!" (maaf kasar, ini temen author yang buat, damai kawan, damai ._."v).

Karena kesakitan, Riruka bangkit dengan susah payah, mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga dan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya (lebay bener).

"Aduh sakit!" rintih Riruka.

"Muka lu baret tuh pipinye!"

"DEMI? Pantes perih :'( " kata Riruka menahan tangis.

"Looh tumen bilang kaya gitu, gue kira lu bakal bilang 'aduuh! Muka gue yang mulus, halus, putih cling yang malaaaang!' sambil nangis-nangis pinggir kali, taunya ga toh."

Lalu Riruka memukul kepala Rukia dengan sisa semen padat yang ia cabut dari trotoar (?).

"Nih deh!" kata Rukia sambil memberi hansaplast pada Riruka.

"Heee?"

"Tempel sendiri jelek!" seru Rukia.

Dengan sangat pelan-pelan, Riruka membuka hansaplast tersebut, dengan perasaan yang deg-degan sambil bercucuran keringat dingin *backsound: suara jantung deg-degan*

"AH LAMA LO! -_-" Seru Rukia yang gemes liatnya.

Lalu Rukia membukakan hansaplast tersebut dan menempelkannya di pipi Riruka dengan sekali ceplok (baca: sekali gamparan).

"Nah! Gitu doang kan beres!" seru Rukia ilfil.

"Iya deh, sekarang mana tukang kacamatanya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menanggapi pertanyaa Riruka, Rukia terdiam sejenak, Rukia yang kebingungan celingak celinguk kanan kiri, depan belakang, dan atas bawah.

"Mana yaak? Tadi gue liat ada disini... naaahhh! Itu tuuh itu!"

Rukia segera berlari menghampiri tukang kacamata yang berada di depan sekolah thede itu.

"Eh bentar dooong..." jawab Riruka yan mulai lesu.

Rukia menghampiri tukang kacamata yang berdiri di dekat stand kacamata 20.000an dua itu sambil bertanya.

"Bang, ada kacamata ijo kagak? Yang bulet tapinya."

Riruka shock melihat abang-abang tukang jualannya gendut, pendek, muka jerawatan, oake baju warna pink terus celana pendek warna ungu, pake sedal jepit swallow, dengan gaya rambutnya yang berwarna coklat ga jadi di bikin ala poni lempar.

"Ki, seriusan ini yang jual..."

"Iya kali, mana gue tau! Yang penting ada kacamatanya."

Lalu, abang-abangnya ngeliatin Riruka dengan tampang maho bin pedo, Riruka yang merasa diperhatikan merasa shock berat pengen pingsan. Tapi tiba-tiba, abang-abangnya bilang.

"Maap neng, ini teh buakna abng nu jual na, abang mah teu ngarti da."

"Lah? Terus yang jual mana bang? -_-" tanya Rukia datar.

"itu tuuuh orangnya, samperin weeh."

Refleks, Rukia memanggil abang-abang tersebut.

"ABAAAANG! BAAANGG!" serunya pake toa.

Ternyata abang-abang yang dimaksud lebih cool, ganteng, ga alay, kaya Siwon yang di boyband Suju, tapi alay dikit. Akhirnya, abang-abang kacamatanya menghampiri Rukia.

"Naaaah! Ini si abang! Bang! Saya nayri kacamata ijo, tapi bulet ada ga?" tanya Rukia spontan.

"Yang kaya gini bukan?" tanya si abang-abang sambil nunjukkin kacamata ijo bulet.

Ternyata Rirukaa melting dengerin suaranya si abang-abang kacamata.

'_udah ganteng, suaranya agak berat... baaaahhh naksir aku!'_ seru Riruka dalam hati.

Riruka cengo ga karuan gara-gara ngeliatin abang-abang kacamatanya kece abis, sementara itu, Rukia masih asik nawar sama abangnya.

"Ini berapa mang?"

"20.000 neng."

"Yaah abang! Murahin dikit dong."

"Yaudah deh, 15.000 neng."

"Oke deh bang, ada yang framenya item ga?"

"Ada neng, mau?"

"Ga ko bang, Cuma nanya doang, sama minta kacamata bolong dong mang, satu, tapi yang framenya warna ungu janda ya."

"Nih neng." Kata si abang-abang kacamata sambil ngasih kacamata yang dimaksud.

Lalu, si abang-abang kacamata bertanya ke Riruka.

"Kalo neng mau beli yang kaya gimana?"

FUAAAAHHHH! Riruka langsung ngefly ke langit ke 6 (belum sampe 7) lalu mukanya merah-merah ga jelas, tiba-tiba Rukia nyamber.

"Maap bang, temen saya emang agak rada-rada!" serunya.

"Ah, hahaha, ga ko bang." Kata Riruka sambil melempar Rukia dengan sepatu wedges buangan.

Ujug-ujug, Riruka jadi SKSD sama abang-abang kacamatanya.

"Abang jualan disini terus ya?"

"Yaa, ga selalu sih neng, sebab abang ga Cuma jualan doang."

"Hoo? Emang abang kerja apa lagi?"

"Abangnya kuliah, kalo senggang baru deh jualan, iya ga bang?" timbrung Rukia.

"Ooooh, gitu toh bang, ngomong-ngomong..." belum selesai Riruka berbicara, tiba-tiba Rukia memotong.

"CIYEEEHHH! LAGI PDKT NIYEEEHH! EKHEM EKHEM! ADUH KESELEK KNALPOT!"

"Kita pamit dulu ya bang, hehe." Kata Riruka.

Lalu setelah itu, Mio berbalik dan berlari sedikit menyusul Rukia yang sudah duluan. Lalu Riruka berkata.

"HEH BEGO! SINI LO HEH! JELEK LP CUMI DONGO DOGLO TOLOL MUSYRIK! GANGGU ORANG AJA LO!" seru Riruka sambil muncrat-muncrat.

"CIEE! RIRUKA TERNYATA SELERANYA ABANG-ABANG! WUAKAKAKAK! PACARAN NOH SAMA SATE PADANG DEKET RUMAH GUE! MIRIP YESUNG NOH! WOKOKOKOKOKOKOK!"

Setelah itu, Riruka menyiksa Rukia sampe Rukia bonyok plus babak belur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, Riruka dan Rukia naik angkot dan Rukia bertanya.

"Lu beneran suka sama tuh abang-abang?"

"Kayanya sih iya, hehe."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Serius cumi!" seru Riruka sambil ngegetok kepala Rukia pake mistar kayu.

"Beneran toh?"

"Iyaa!" seru Riruka.

"Oh, bagus lah, kalo gitu PJ* nya bayarin ongkos aja yeh, babay!" kata Rukia sembari turun angkot dan bilang.

"Bang! Bayar belakang yaa!"

"Ehhhh! Eeehhh!" jawab Riruka mendesek.

"Yaahh... hilang sudah 3 ribu uang ku..." kata Riruka sedih

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kacamata ku di depan thede (THE END)**_

_**OWARI!**_

.

.

Yaaaah, sekian atas cerita gaje dan aneh ini, mohon ripiuw nya, makasih minna, wassalam :')


End file.
